


Eight Legs and a Hero

by lj_todd



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Spider in the Tub, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: He had just started to turn the page when Nyx screamed.Drautos reacted immediately, book dropping from his hand, forgotten, as he leapt to his feet and raced for the bathroom, only to find Nyx in the hallway, back pressed to the wall, staring wide eyed into the other room.





	Eight Legs and a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> A request written for [@mirrorworldangel](https://mirrorworldangel.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr.

Drautos was lounging on the sofa, book in hand, glasses perched lightly on his nose when Nyx came through the apartment door. He listened as his young lover banged about in the kitchen, the clinking of a glass against a bottle telling him that Nyx had suffered through a difficult day. He heard the younger man's boots hit the floor as Nyx kicked them off on his way from the kitchen.

"You're going to damage the hardwood," Drautos quipped as he looked at Nyx, noting the wine bottle and glass, knowing his lover's routine well enough to know Nyx was simply passing through the living room on his way to the bathroom to soak in a hot bubble bath. "Kicking your boots around like you do."

Nyx paused, giving him a dry look.

"They're just floors," the younger man quipped back.

"Floors I worked very hard to replace when we moved in," Drautos reminded and Nyx gave him a disbelieving look. "Something I did, if I recall correctly, because you wanted them and I love you and seem incapable of refusing you anything."

"Wow," Nyx' voice dripped with his sarcasm. "I am _so_ in love with you right now...just... _wow_."

Nyx sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to take a bath," he said, moving towards the hallway leading to the bathroom. "If you see my _charming_ husband tell him I might be happy to have him join me. But only if he pulls his _head_ out of his _ass_ first."

Nyx stomped off and Drautos sighed before turning his attention back to his book. He would give Nyx a while in the bath with his wine to relax and unwind before going to him.

He had just started to turn the page when Nyx screamed.

Drautos reacted immediately, book dropping from his hand, forgotten, as he leapt to his feet and raced for the bathroom, only to find Nyx in the hallway, back pressed to the wall, staring wide eyed into the other room.

"Nyx?" Drautos caught hold of his lover's arm. "Nyx?! Baby, what..."

Nyx leapt back, all but climbing behind Drautos in his haste.

"AHHH! Kill it! Kill it!" Nyx sounded beyond freaked out and Drautos took a step towards the bathroom. "For Christ’s sake _kill it_!"

Stepping into the bathroom, Drautos was not prepared for what had so terrified Nyx.

He stood there, staring at the tub, blinking in shock.

" _That's_ what all this fuss is about?" He looked over his shoulder at Nyx. "A damn _spider_?"

"Do you see the _size_ of that thing?!" Nyx shrieked, peeking around the doorframe. "It's bigger than the dinner plates we have!"

Drautos sighed as he walked into the bathroom, Nyx slowly creeping behind him, wary of the rather large spider currently occupying a corner of the bathtub. While not bigger than a dinner plate, Drautos did have to admit the thing was quite large. He began looking around for something to either catch the thing in or squish it with when he heard Nyx speak.

"Is it alive? It hasn't moved. Maybe...Maybe it's already dead." Nyx shuffled a little closer. "Let's poke it with a stick."

"Do _not_ poke it," Drautos snapped as he found an old rag to squish the spider. "Just...get back and let me deal with it."

Nyx let out a low sound but did as told, trying to peek over Drautos' shoulder as the man quickly, and efficiently, killed and disposed the spider. Once the creepy crawler was successfully squished and flushed down the toilet Nyx, like a cat, sprung, landing on Drautos' back, making the man grunt as Nyx clung to him like a baby koala, leaning over his shoulder to pepper his cheek with kisses.

"We did it, we did it," the younger man crowed and Drautos rolled his eyes before playfully swatting at Nyx' thigh.

"Get off me, brat, and take your bath," he rumbled, turning his head enough to look at Nyx, who promptly dropped a kiss to his lips.

"You could always join me," Nyx suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows. "I'll give you a hero's reward if you do."

Drautos grunted.

"Hardly a hero just for killing a little spider."

"But you're _my hero_ ," Nyx purred, nuzzling at Drautos' neck, pressing a soft kissing to the pulse point there. "And are you seriously going to turn down me, naked and slippery in a warm bath?"

Drautos' eyebrow ticked upwards at the look on Nyx' face, easily feeling the younger man growing hard against his back and, before long, he was grinning wickedly.

"Get the water going, boy," he growled and Nyx laughed as he dashed to do just that.


End file.
